


Hallucinatory

by Iben



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iben/pseuds/Iben
Summary: Did it really happen? Or was it merely a figment of her imagination, an illusion created by the heavy air of Mirkwood?





	Hallucinatory

No one could say for certain what had really happened in Mirkwood. Bilba knew for a fact that she had hallucinated a number of impossible things. Still, this particular deed stood out, not only because it had felt so utterly real, but also because it was within the realm of possibility.

She distinctly remembered lying on her back on a bed of fallen leaves, Thorin's body big and heavy on top of her. His beard had been scratchy against her face. Or had it? Truth was, she had never kissed anyone with a beard before, since Hobbits didn't grow beards, but that didn't mean her mind couldn't have conjured up what it might feel like. 

Did it conjure up the rest as well? Her legs spread wide to accommodate him, and him thrusting inside her. The feeling of being filled up completely. The pleasure between her thighs. 

The branches above seemed to be spinning, they went on forever, taller and taller, up, up, up. Thorin's long hair was hanging forward, framing his face and tickling her cheek, his breaths were hot and labored, and all the while he moved inside her, big and hard, while she was all warmth and slickness. 

It seemed to go on forever, for hours. She remembered turning her head at some point and Bofur was sitting on a rock nearby, watching them with a sluggish expression on his face, unmoving, neither interested nor disinterested. Thorin's abdomen was pressed against her and had it been real, had it actually happened, surely she would have felt embarrassed? She would have scrambled to push Thorin away, but instead she just lay there, as if this, all of it, was nothing to worry about at all. 

Just as she couldn't remember how they got there, she couldn't remember stopping either. 

Then there were spiders. Then there were Elves. 

Despite having other things to worry about while stuck in the kingdom of the woodland elves, Bilba couldn't keep from noticing how very wet her panties were. As if he had spilled inside her. It was probably just the remnants of her own body's reaction, to the things she had imagined. 

It must have been an hallucination. There was no way she could have done such a thing, no matter what influence or spell she was under. She couldn't imagine him doing something like that either. He was a king, for mercy's sake, and moreover he had a very pronounced air of self-control.

Obviously it hadn't happened. Of course it hadn't.

When they had a moment to re-group at Bard's house she noticed that there was something in Thorin's eyes when he looked at her. Or rather, something about how he seemed to avoid meeting her gaze. 

Something prickled at her hairline, a faint sense of alarm. 

She turned around and caught Bofur's eye. She saw embarrassment on his face, then something that looked rather like sympathy, before he looked away. 

Oh. 

For a second she felt faint. How likely was it that they had all had the same hallucination? Not very likely, she decided. 

She had slept with Thorin. 

She stayed out of the way and did her best not to catch anyone's attention while she tried to digest this.

There had been no precautionary measures. And she remembered the generous amount of wetness between her legs only too well. Even if she couldn't remember the last part of it, she was fairly certain he hadn't pulled out. Oh, drat. 

“Are you all right?” he said to her later, keeping his voice down to prevent the others from overhearing. Even so, there was not much privacy to be had and this conversation was awkward even without an audience. 

“Yes,” she said, aiming for an imperturbable air.

She felt self-conscious and had to make herself look at him. 

“I'm very sorry,” he said. 

It was clear he didn't find this easy either, but honor probably made him feel that he had to face her. Bilba would have been fine with a little less honor. In fact, she would prefer if they could never speak of it again and just pretend it had never happened. 

“It was that forest... I was not myself,” he said. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

“No. No, I'm fine.” Her voice sounded unnaturally cheerful even to her own ears. 

He nodded a little. 

They left it at that. Bilba was so relieved to end the conversation that it wasn't until later she realized it bothered her that he had apologized. She was as much to blame as he was. She remembered receiving him with easy abandon. 

The memory of how he had filled her, the exquisite sensation of being stretched around him, the in and out motion, over and over, never-ceasing, made heat rush to her face. Everything else seemed a little hazy now, but that she remembered only too clearly.

Was he not worried about possible consequences? Maybe he never worried about such things, she had no way of knowing. 

It was best not to dwell on it. Best to put it all out of her mind completely. Most likely she would never have to think about it again.


End file.
